


Comeback Singles

by phlight



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: But really it's just, M/M, PWP, catching feels, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/pseuds/phlight
Summary: Seungri takes T.O.P's call, and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol @ my stupid story summary...anyway this was written in just a few days for a story contest at AFF (Love For Sinking Ships) while I have a longer topri in beta. I might stop being obsessed with this ship eventually, but TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY. 
> 
> PW a little bit of P; T.O.P and Seungri making questionable life choices, so uh, if you're looking for a healthy relationship guide or whatever, this ain't it. A little fluffy, a lot smutty. Set some years in the future and T.O.P is asking Seungri to dance, so definitely an AU. ;) 
> 
> Constructive criticism/comments/emoji/"hey stupid you made a blatant typo" pointers are always welcome.

On the first ring. What a pleasant surprise.  
  
“You answered.”  
  
“Uh, you called.”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
With Seungri you could never be sure. He laughed, hesitant, but told the truth anyway.  
  
“I just got out of the shower.”  
  
“Nice.” Seunghyun had time to indulge himself with a mental visual before Seungri snorted, then cleared his throat.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Ahh, rude.  I knew you wouldn't be asleep yet.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“The only time I saw you conscious today was on stage.  You even slept through makeup.  Tell me your secret.”  
  
“You know all my secrets, hyung,” Seungri sighed. “I'm still tired.  Aren't you?”  
  
Seunghyun knew he should be resting, just like Daesung and Jiyong in their rooms on either side of his, and Youngbae trying to ward off a show-killing cold a few floors up. This was an important tour for them, their first around the world as a complete group after conscription, but as ever his mind was restless. He could blame jet lag. It was hard to get worse than the east coast of the US for that, though he guessed Europe in a few days would be close competition.  
  
“You didn't have plans?”  He had half expected Seungri to be gone already, partying with the entourage that materialized around him regardless of location.  
  
“Not tonight.”  
  
“Wanna go out with me, then?”  
  
“Hyung...”  
  
“Not _in da club_. That's _your_ scene, how dare I cramp your style?” Seunghyun teased. Seungri sighed again. Seunghyun made his voice soft, coaxing.  “Just to the bar here.  Let's celebrate a good show, maknae.”  
  
“We already did. I saw you dedicate at least three glasses to yourself backstage.”  
  
“Mmm, that was a good bottle.  I'd been saving it for ages.  Just for you.”  
  
“Right,” Seungri laughed. “That's why I only got a sip from Daesung hyung.” Seunghyun knew he didn't really care. He didn't appreciate wine on the same level; but then, no one in the group was on Seunghyun's level.  
  
“See?  You should celebrate more.”  Seunghyun ran an impatient tongue over his lower lip as he waited, knowing the pause meant Seungri was considering his invitation.  
  
“Okay.” He sounded like he was agreeing to a dental procedure instead of a drink, but Seunghyun still felt triumphant.  “Meet you up there in ten.”    
  
“See you, baby,” Seunghyun said, then hung up without waiting for a reply.    
  
He hadn't bothered with a shower yet, so he took a few minutes to prep in front of the mirror. He decided to keep the hint of eyeliner that had survived the concert.  It was smeared but still sexy, and after three straight weeks of touring his complexion could use all the help it could get from the remains of his foundation.  He frowned at himself, then winked. _Believe in your passion_ , Seungri would say when he noticed Seunghyun was in one of his moods.  _Try smiling_ , still Daesung's motto.  Well, the maknaes could afford to be so fucking chipper.  They couldn't round up to forty yet.  
  
The last consideration was: whore's bath or no?  And Seunghyun pulled no punches with himself.  He was definitely not not a whore.    
  
_Can't hurt._  
  
So he washed, then checked out his angles after he zipped up, appreciating the way the slight stimulation filled out his crotch.  Seungri wasn't the only one who could still rock a pair of tight jeans.  
  
He was wearing black ones tonight, the dipping waistband revealing a pale strip of his lower back every time he raised his arms.  He was either mimicking an explosion or a monkey, Seunghyun guessed, watching him from across the room. Jesus, he couldn't have beaten him to the bar by more than two minutes and he was already chatting someone up? Seunghyun felt irritated, but not surprised.    
  
_Same old Seungri._  
  
He approached the pair from behind, straddling the stool next to Seungri and leaning in close against his back. Then he slid his hands over his shoulders, turning his head to gaze at Seungri's face with a most amorous expression.    
  
“Hey _baby_ ,” Seunghyun said in English, emphasizing the word in a markedly different manner than he had some minutes before.  He licked his lips and moved them close to Seungri's ear, but directed his stare at the wide-eyed blonde in front of them.  “Introduce me to your new friend?”  
  
Seunghyun's initial touch had made Seungri jump; now he turned his head without thinking, his face colliding with Seunghyun's.    
  
“Hyung!” he flinched, pulling his head back.  Seunghyun smiled at the woman with his most dimpled, shit-eating grin; her mouth turned down in a sour moue.  Seungri shrugged out from under from Seunghyun's hands, the denials spilling out of his mouth fast enough to slur his usually careful pronunciation. “His—he's—no—I'm—we are not!  He's _not_ my boyfriend!”  
  
Seunghyun laughed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
“So cute,” he said, pinching at Seungri's sides before tickling the exposed skin at his back.  Seungri startled again, releasing a shocked cough of nervous laughter.  “He always lies,” Seunghyun said to the woman. Then he was back to crooning at Seungri: “But you ask me first before the threesome, okay?”  
  
“Oh my god,” Seungri said, laughing off Seunghyun's words again. “I was _not_ —”  
  
“Sorry,” she said, sliding off her stool.  “I'm not really into that.”  
  
“Don't forget your drink!” Seunghyun cried, leaning over Seungri to nudge some pink-and-bubbly horror her way.  
  
“Thanks,” she muttered, grabbing the glass and hurrying toward the other side of the bar.    
  
“What the _fuck_ ,” Seungri hissed, still in English, rounding on Seunghyun with a wounded glare. He switched back to Korean when Seunghyun couldn't hold back his giggles. “You are the biggest fucking asshole, hyung.”  
  
“No,” Seunghyun said, trying for solemnity and failing, “no, there are definitely bigger ones.”    
  
“I can't believe you!” He sounded utterly betrayed. Seunghyun thought he was laying it on a bit thick.  “Did you see her—”   He touched his chest briefly.  “And it's been so long since I did it with a—”  
  
“Shh,” Seunghyun said, laying a long finger firmly across Seungri's lips.  “You're this close to being the biggest asshole.”  
  
Seungri scowled, turning his head away to take an angry swig from his beer.  The bartender made his way over; Seunghyun ordered before touching Seungri's shoulder again, this time with more genuine affection.  Seungri favored him with a sullen glance.  
  
“Ah, maknae. You don't have to look at me like that. She wasn't even your type.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“Because,” Seunghyun said, squeezing his shoulder, raising one suggestive brow when he got eye contact. “You're more of an ass man. And I saw her walk away; not up to your standards.”  
  
“You are such a creep.”    
  
“Takes one to know one,” Seunghyun quipped, sitting up straight when the bartender brought over his beer. Seungri rolled his eyes. “Let's have a toast!”  He held out the bottle.  Seungri reluctantly raised his own.  
  
“To what?”  
  
“To...” Seunghyun considered, grinned when inspiration struck.  “To the health of the Bigbang bachelors.”  
  
“That sucks,” Seungri griped.  Seunghyun clinked his bottle against Seungri's anyway, downing half the beer in a few quick swallows.  
  
“Ahhh. American beer can be so good.”  He belched lightly.  
  
“Not very good for your health, though.”  Seungri took a sip, looking decidedly too morose for Seunghyun's taste.  He knew Seungri was unhappy with his relationship status, but the maknae also spent more time than was seemly rubbing his escapades in his hyungs' faces.  According to him, he was getting it wet on a near constant basis since the comeback.    
  
But if that was the case, why was he pouting so fucking much?  
  
_Because he's a horny, hopeless romantic. Same old Seungri._  
  
“Seungri-ya.  We're supposed to be celebrating,” Seunghyun reminded him, shaking his head.  Seungri shrugged.  Seunghyun supposed he should be pissed off at Seungri's behavior – why bother to come drink with him if he was just going to get bent out of shape over some stranger – but he found himself feeling a little sorry for him instead. He finished his beer while they sat in silence.  
  
“You want another one?” Seungri asked, tipping his head at Seunghyun's empty.    
  
“Maybe later.”  Seunghyun watched him polish off the dregs of his own beer, then spun on his stool to check out the rest of the room.  It was a typical hotel lounge, leaning toward a tryhard modern, edgy style – low profile furniture, shaggy white rugs, brushed steel accents, flavorless mixed media canvases.  And tucked into one corner, a dance floor with an unmanned DJ booth.  But the music was playing and it wasn't totally deserted.  He spun back around. “Let's dance.”  
  
“What?”  Seungri shook his head, his smile reappearing before he bit it back.  “You don't want to.”  
  
“Bullshit, I was unstoppable tonight! I'm the best dancer, it's official,” Seunghyun stood up, tugging on Seungri's hand. “Come on, baby. I know you like this song, you were humming it in the van yesterday.”  Seungri's face was dubious as he slid off his stool.  
  
Dancing would be easier than finding something else to talk about, Seunghyun figured. Not that he minded the silence so much.  It was uncharacteristic of Seungri, but after so many years Seunghyun felt comfortable just being with him. Seungri was the one who seemed out of sorts.  
  
_He's probably just exhausted._  
  
Timezones aside, Seunghyun knew that the last year had been huge for Seungri.  He'd returned from service and jumped right back into all his businesses, even setting out feelers for a few new ventures.  Then Yang threw him a curveball; YG wanted another solo release, and this time promised time and resources for a full album.  Most who knew Seungri thought he would reject the offer, out of disinterest or pure spite.  So of course, Seungri told them all where to go and made it happen, standing firm on his choice of song genres and mature themes, pointing out that he was coming in under budget and well within schedule...unlike certain other company favorites. Reviews and sales were solid enough to support a few tour dates featuring Jennie and Daesung; by the time promotions wrapped Seungri seemed satisfied, if grimly so.  Seunghyun knew he had a J-drama scheduled for release after the Euro leg of the tour wrapped, and of course, dominating it all was Bigbang.  Seunghyun had been busy too, but no one could keep pace with the maknae.  Maybe some mindless movement would help him relax.  
  
Seunghyun observed the room again from the dance floor.  No one seemed to be paying overt attention to them, no one stared or pointed a camera. He saw the furtive glances in Seungri's eyes, knew he was making the same evaluation...but the truth was, the crowd tonight had been smaller than 2015's.  The fans were older.  They were older.  Bigbang was still a massive, roaring machine driving most of his life, but sometimes Seunghyun thought he could hear the tick-tick-tick of the engine cooling.    
  
It was a relief.  He knew Seungri wouldn't come out and say it, but he felt the same.    
  
Meanwhile, Seunghyun focused on enjoying the small pleasures of living out of a suitcase. He knew Seungri enjoyed visiting this country for many reasons; his brash American friends, the food, the music scene. Seunghyun could appreciate those things, but above all he enjoyed the relative anonymity. He felt less inhibited, more free to release certain aspects of his personality that he kept carefully tamped down at home.    
  
For instance, he could touch Seungri...really touch him.  He made it seem incidental at first, just casual contact set to the Top 40 beats.  A hand at his back, a brush of shoulders.  Then he spotted the blonde from the bar, her tepid wrists slung around another suitor's neck. Her rabbity glances their way amused Seunghyun to no end. Made him feel like misbehaving.    
  
Seunghyun stepped behind Seungri, one arm sliding around his torso to pull him in close.  Seungri started to turn his head, so Seunghyun spoke quickly, the barest touch of his lips against the soft lobe of one ear.  
  
“Is there a dance for this song?”  
  
“No idea.”  Seungri's laugh was cautious, but he wasn't trying to get away.  
  
“Make one up for us,” Seunghyun suggested, his free hand sliding down Seungri's arm and then continuing over his side.    
  
“Hyung.”    
  
Seunghyun heard the warning tone in Seungri's voice, but her eyes were on them again. Seunghyun closed his and let a dreamy smile relax his face, his fingers wandering along Seungri's hip and farther down, stroking over a firm, rising curve.     
  
“We're not so different, you and me. I'm an ass man, too.”   He traced lazy circles with his fingertips, then spread his hand to its full width to cup as much as he could. Seungri chuckled dryly, losing the rhythm of the music for a second or two.  
  
“I'm not drunk, Seunghyun.”  
  
“So?”    
  
“So...you can't uh, _seduce_ me.”  The smooth undulations of Seungri's body resumed, the supple weight of him swirling a slow heat at the base of Seunghyun's spine.  
  
“Is that what I'm doing?”  
  
It had been awhile for them.  Since a furlough during Seungri's service, in fact.  They had always been hot, but never heavy. Seungri said no to him more often than not; Seunghyun consoled himself with the idea that familiarity bred contempt. Or at least boredom. He knew both of them too well. Why else would they still be single?  
  
“It kind of seems like it, hyung.” His hand crept back to grip Seunghyun's wrist, a weak attempt to stay his increasingly bold fingers.  
  
“You weren't drunk last time, anyway.”    
  
“Hm. I don't remember.”  
  
“Is that so?” Seunghyun said, dropping his arms away from Seungri.  He turned around, his eyes going wide with embarrassment when Seunghyun moaned, his voice high in breathless imitation. “ _'Don't turn the lights off, fuck me in front of the mirror—yes, yes, ah, ah, ahh—!'_ ”  
  
“ _Seunghyun_ ,” Seungri admonished in a harsh whisper, reaching out to cover his mouth.  Seunghyun danced back a few steps.  
  
“And you would've screamed your perverted, loudmouth head off for the audience if I hadn't almost smothered you,” he finished in a rush.  
  
Seunghyun omitted the fact that it had been his idea to sneak off for a quickie in the first place; that dinner party had been damned near interminable, full of windbag executives and golddiggers. But he knew Seungri knew, and he had agreed to the tryst with great enthusiasm. Watching his eyes roll back as Seunghyun held his hand over his mouth and nose had been exquisitely hot.  Now his eyes flashed, dark with defiance, following Seunghyun's when they flicked to the side. Seunghyun smiled at her again and decided to go for broke; he wanted Seungri to feel what the memory stirred in him.  Seunghyun grabbed his arm, pulled him flush against his front, then reached around to clutch at his ass again. He sucked in air through his teeth when he felt the younger man's thick bulge slide between his thighs, fitting in so perfectly under his own.  
  
“See? You don't have to be drunk to want me.”  
  
“Cockblocker.”  
  
“Crybaby.”  
  
There was no venom in this exchange, only recognition of a mutual challenge.  Seungri's hands rose to Seunghyun's chest, as if he would push him away. He didn't.  
  
“Seungri-ya, you know how to celebrate with me, right?” Seungri's eyes followed his own fingers as they drifted toward Seunghyun's abs.  “Let's do it like the last time we were here. Our New York style.”  
  
Seungri rolled his eyes again, but his hips rolled with them.  Seunghyun knew he couldn't pretend to deny _that_ memory. On his knees in the bathroom of an East Village dive bar, all black lights and blackgaze, his white hair glowing like a halo, his sweet little voice imploring his hyung.  
  
_Fuck my face._  
  
It wasn't an entirely novel act for Seunghyun, but it had been a first between them. Mindblowing under the circumstances. Seunghyun came so hard he got a cramp in his thigh; it was sore for the rest of the week. And Seungri?  
  
“So hot how you went in your pants,” Seunghyun whispered. He'd tied his hoodie around Seungri's waist before they beat a hasty retreat to the hotel, leaving a less-perplexed-than-he wanted-to-be Jiyong behind to cover for them.  
  
“Not something I care to repeat,” Seungri said, grimacing.  “And this isn't that kind of place.”  
  
Neither of them were keeping up the pretense of dancing, so Seunghyun stepped back, blatantly leering at him from head to toe before pinning him with a classic T.O.P eyefuck. _Enough with the cute nostalgic shit._  
  
“I can get you off no matter where we are.  Dorm shower, dorm kitchen, couch, unlucky bean bag, studio, behind that creepy gas station, back of the bus, under the table during that conference call, Youngbae's church, your club, karaoke in Osaka when someone pulled the fire alarm but we finished first—”  
  
Even if alcohol fueled some of their encounters, Seunghyun hadn't forgotten a single one. He watched the war play out in subtle, familiar tells on Seungri's face as he recited his favorites; by the creeping flush and sweat dampening his temples, Seunghyun knew his irritation was matched only by his arousal. Seunghyun's favorite Seungri flavor, if he was completely honest with himself.  
  
“Damn it, Seunghyun,” Seungri cut him off, hooking a couple fingers into his waistband and yanking at him with a low snarl.  Seunghyun turned back a final time as Seungri led him off the dance floor.  Maybe Seungri was right to feel cheated; she was pretty cute. It was a shame that she wasn't into it, but then again...nah.  He wasn't really in a sharing mood.  
  
Seungri let him go as they passed through the rest of the lounge, confident that Seunghyun would follow.  That he did, affecting a nonchalant expression to Seungri's determined one.  
  
Seungri pushed open the bathroom door with a stiff arm and Seunghyun brushed past him, still with a cool, detached air. They took a second to make another dual evaluation; they were alone, but there didn't seem to be any way to lock the door.  
  
“Maybe we should go into the stall.”  
  
“Maybe you should shut up,” Seungri suggested, pushing up the sleeves of his jacket.  The sinister amusement in Seunghyun's eyes only made Seungri more adamant. “Fucking stare at me all you want, I'm not blowing you next to a fucking toilet.”    
  
Seunghyun let out the laugh, then quieted himself.    
  
“Help me with that.”  Seungri gestured to a palm tree in the corner, set in a thick granite pot.  
  
“It looks fixed to the floor.”  
  
“Are you gonna try or?”  
  
“Fine, but...”  
  
Seungri leaned down, putting his back into it, with Seunghyun pulling up front.  The pot dragged across the floor with an alarming scraping sound.    
  
“Ahhh, we can't,” Seunghyun grumbled, stopping before they got anywhere close to blocking the door.  
  
“Too much effort for you?” Seungri sneered, straightening up and wiping one arm across his forehead. “You can talk a good game but when it comes to actually _doing_ anything. Same old Seunghyun.”  
  
“Wow,” Seunghyun chuckled.  “Eat a dick, Seungri.”  
  
They held eyes for a beat before slightly manic, stifled laughter erupted from both of them;  Seungri was the first to sober up, crossing the room to get into Seunghyun's space again, placing his hands on his biceps.    
  
“That's what you want, right?” He maneuvered Seunghyun until his back was against the door, then dropped to his knees, gazing up at him with those big, brown puppy eyes.  “I don't know why you can't ever just say what you want.”  
  
“Some people know how to appreciate foreplay,” Seunghyun retorted.  
  
Seungri scrunched up his nose for a second, then leaned forward, pressing his lips to Seunghyun's erection through his pants.  Seunghyun took a deep breath in as Seungri turned his head to the side, then released his air in a sharp _pa!_ of surprise when he felt the even, white teeth grip his girth. He decided he liked it, especially when Seungri “bit” down, then pulled back.  He had told him to eat one.  
  
“You looked so hot tonight, maknae,” Seunghyun said, wanting his mouth back on him and knowing that with Seungri, flattery could get you everywhere.  
  
“Looked?”  His open palm copped a thorough feel of Seunghyun's balls as he waited for a response.  
  
“ _Look_.  But I meant during your – _ahh_ – you know, the solo stage.”  
  
“Everyone likes yours better,” Seungri muttered, directing his eyes back to Seunghyun's cock, now swollen to its full length and hardness under his deft handling.    
  
“Whatever—”  
  
“Don't you hear how crazy you make them.  I do.”  He undid the button at Seunghyun's waist, then pulled on the zipper, each tooth releasing with agonizing slowness.  
  
“They lose it for you, too, especially when you start shaking your shit around. Thinking about you holding them down and wrecking them with that—”  
  
Seunghyun trailed off as the pink, pointed tip of Seungri's tongue traced down the vein on the underside of his cock, before he flattened it to lick a much wider, wetter stripe back up to the top.    
  
“Mm,” Seungri hummed, lips fastening in a soft O around the head. He gradually increased the suction before he popped off, leaving Seunghyun swollen and glistening, then blew a cool breeze over him. Seunghyun breathed out a shaking laugh, sweeping a careless hand through his hair to cope with the sensation. “But you don't have to do anything like that.  You just have to walk.”  
  
“How can you be so fucking jealous, after all this time?  They don't know—”  He mouthed a curse at the fluttering flicks across his frenulum, arching his hips toward Seungri's retreating mouth.  
  
“Don't know what, T.O.P hyung?”  He blinked slowly, pursing his wet lips, his small piqued dimple appearing next to his cheek.  
  
“That I'd rather fuck you than any of them. Anytime, anywhere.”  
  
Seungri snickered, then spoke for the last time before he focused on his task.  
  
“You're so full of it.”  
  
“Ahhh, god.”    
  
Seunghyun tried to stay quiet, but Seungri was so damned _good_.  He had many talents, and Seunghyun always insisted that one of his greatest was giving head.  He knew just what to do to make electric pulses sear up and down Seunghyun's cock, how to measure the smallest reactions to elicit the greatest pleasure possible. He'd repeat the same swipe of his tongue over and over until Seunghyun was quivering on the edge, gasps escaping from behind bitten, abused lips...only to change his technique at the last second, building up the delicious torture from scratch.  Seunghyun loved to blow him, too, but he knew Seungri was better than him by half.    
  
Seunghyun opened his eyes and looked down when Seungri gagged on him a little, his brow furrowed with concentration as he tried to swallow.  He gave up, sliding back abruptly, taking in a deep breath as he returned Seunghyun's entranced gaze. His expression was self-deprecating,  amused.  
  
“Sorry. Haven't done that for awhile.” He wiggled his ass a little, giving Seunghyun's cock two cursory pumps in his tight-but-soft fist. The pretty mouth went back down before Seunghyun could respond. This time he took him in steady, smooth; Seunghyun's moans grew strangled as Seungri rocked his head side to side, nuzzling his nose into Seunghyun's hair. His black lashes resting on his cheeks made for the most enthralling vision Seunghyun had seen outside of a gallery in months. Articulating the thought at this point was difficult.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Seungri, you're so _fucking_ —”  
  
And then the door banged open, whacking Seunghyun in the back and making Seungri gag again.  He fell back on his ass, sputtering, then spun around and crawled into the middle stall, just as whoever it was made a second attempt at entering the bathroom.  
  
“What's up with the fucken door?” boomed a very native voice.  
  
Seunghyun ran after Seungri, standing behind him and hurriedly stuffing himself back into his pants. There wasn't time to close the stall door, but just as Seunghyun realized that would make them look even more suspicious than they already did, Seungri had a stroke of genius.    
  
He wretched dramatically, spitting the excess saliva from his recent activities into the toilet bowl. Seunghyun looked over his shoulder, smiling an apology at someone he vaguely recognized.    
  
“He's drunk,” he said, shrugging to hide the motion of pulling his zipper up.    
  
Seungri barked out a series of throaty coughs, followed by more spitting.  Seunghyun reached down to get toilet paper from the roll; Seungri took it and began drying his mouth and chin.  
  
“That's too bad,” said the other man, scuttling over to a urinal.  
  
“Come on, bro,” Seunghyun said, his English loud and cheerful.  “I'll take you to bed.”  
  
Seungri stood, wincing in real discomfort when twin popping sounds came from his stiff knees.  He slung an arm over Seunghyun's shoulder, leaning his weight on him. The urinating man didn't spare them a second glance, but as they left the bathroom Seunghyun realized why he was familiar.  
  
“Hi,” Seunghyun said, still jolly as could be.  She took in their flushed faces and messy hair and made the all-too-obvious conclusion, her blue eyes as round as her open mouth.    
  
“Oh my god,” Seungri muttered, taking his arm down and speedwalking toward the exit.  
  
“Bye!” Seunghyun said. Then: “Baby, wait up!”  
  
When he got to the elevator bank Seungri was mashing the down arrow repeatedly, his eyes sidelong and cold as Seunghyun approached.  
  
“Ahhh come on, don't make me start over,” Seunghyun complained.    
  
“We are too fucking old for this shit,” Seungri spat. “And that's not how you say it.”  
  
“Say what?”  
  
“'Take you to bed?' You know what that means if you say it like that?”  
  
“Uhh...”  Seunghyun thought about it, then grinned. He couldn't help it. “Oh.”  
  
“You're so smart, congratulations.”  
  
Seungri leaned against the back wall of the elevator, hands in his pockets, deliberately avoiding Seunghyun's questioning expression. It might have been more effective if the entire car wasn't paneled with mirrors, forcing them to play a weird game of Seunghyun looking at Seungri not looking at him. Seunghyun knew his face very well, knew when he was just playing at being upset.    
  
_Shit._  
  
“What floor are you on?”  he tried, hand hovering over the button panel.  
  
“Wow, Seunghyun. It really is your world, huh?  Everyone else is just living in it.”  
  
Seunghyun raised his eyes back to Seungri's reflection, not speaking until the elevator doors shut with a soft whoosh.  
  
“If you really hate me that much, let's just—”  
  
“That's it, though. I don't hate you.”  Seungri swallowed, blinking rapidly before he met Seunghyun's gaze. His eyes looked rather wet and oh so young.  Seunghyun's breath caught in his throat.   “Do me properly, Seunghyun.  Take me to bed.”  
  
He thought about protesting – since when was Seungri concerned with the propriety of their relationship? - but instead he thumbed the button for his floor, then crossed the car to lean next to him. He didn't trust himself to say the right words, but there was one thing that usually comforted Seunghyun when he felt off.  Seungri rarely let him do it, but it was worth a try.  
  
He reached inside Seungri's jacket pocket, caressing the fine skin and hair on the back of his hand.  He was working up the nerve to pull it out for a proper hold when the elevator chimed.  Seunghyun sighed, withdrawing his hand and stepping out first.    
  
“Jiyong, Daesung.” He pointed at the doors to the right and left of his as they approached.  
  
Seungri nodded, rubbed the back of his neck while he waited for Seunghyun to finagle the key card into the slot.    
  
Seunghyun held himself back when the door clicked shut behind them.  The next few moments normally marked the point when Seungri's clothing would get damaged, when his lips would get bruised from smashing against his teeth, when he'd be left with a lurid purple graze under his jaw.  He'd come up with a story for the wardrobe noona to explain the popped buttons, promise the makeup artist to use lip balm, finally admit that he'd run into “that type” again, as if it was an inevitable, recurrent accident. I'm really sorry, but you should've seen how beautiful; oh god, that voice, and those eyes...you'd understand how I was powerless to resist. Then he'd smile, bashful and sweet, and they'd forgive him, like they always did.  And maybe he'd catch Seunghyun's eye in the vanity mirror for just a second.  
  
“The uh, bed.  Is that way,” he pointed, not feeling timid exactly, but—  
  
“I know, hyung,” Seungri smirked, taking off his jacket and draping it over the back of an armchair.  “My room is exactly the same.”  
  
Seunghyun licked his lips, dimples appearing as he nodded, accepting the jab.  
  
_Okay, good. You're back._  
  
He considered strategy as he followed him through the suite and shut the bedroom door.  It wasn't that Seunghyun couldn't be  
  
_Romantic?_  
  
It was just that he experienced a very particular sort of desire for this particular person. Once he started in on him, it was like fighting an unspeakably urgent, rising fire. He had to extinguish it as soon as possible, before it burned all his reason to ash. He thought Seungri must feel the same way. Rarely did they tease each other, or try to draw out their time together.  
  
The same embers began to smolder as Seungri laid down on the coverlet, piercing every vulnerable, ravenous part of him with an expectant gaze.  Seunghyun fell on him with a sigh, admonishing himself.  
  
_Slow, go slow you big, clumsy idiot._  
  
Sometimes Seunghyun tried to conjure sensual memories of Seungri out of thin air, wanting to relive the almost painful thrill of his hard/soft, push/pull, innocent/erotic dichotomies. But his fantasies were never as intoxicating as the unlikely chemistry between the two of them together, in the flesh. Seungri's tongue explored the edges of his teeth before delving farther into his mouth, a small greedy noise escaping him.  He angled his head to get a better fit for their lips and noses, one of his hands rising to hold the back of Seunghyun's head in place.    
  
_I'm not going anywhere._  
  
Seunghyun leaned into him, rocking his hips against Seungri's in a lazy rut as he hummed deep in his throat. He thought he could’ve continued on in that manner for…ever? But far too soon he felt Seungri pull back, his hand sliding down to the nape of Seunghyun's neck.  Seunghyun opened his eyes just in time to see the string of saliva between them break and smack Seungri in the lower lip.  
  
“You taste so nice,” Seunghyun whispered.  Seungri's smile was shy for the briefest moment, then shameless.  
  
“Last thing in my mouth was you.”  
  
Seunghyun raised his eyebrows, feigning shock, then dove in for a volley of deliberately sloppy pecks all over Seungri's face.  He managed to get his tongue between his lips despite the giggles and squirms, licking along the ticklish roof of his mouth.    
  
“Auughh, hyung—!”  Seungri's hands had moved from his neck to his shoulders in a futile attempt to hold him back.  
  
“You don't like it?”  
  
“Can you kiss me somewhere else?”  
  
“Not with all these clothes in the way.”  
  
Seunghyun sat up, straddling Seungri to keep their cocks in constant contact. Seungri's white t-shirt was thin, soft, revealing his dark nipples under the fabric, so cute as they begged for attention.  Seunghyun pushed the hem of the shirt up, revealing navel, ribcage, and finally his current targets.  He bent down, licking tentatively, gauging how much pressure Seungri wanted.  Seungri sucked in his breath with a hiss; encouraged, Seunghyun made the tip of his tongue into a point, drawing a lazy figure 8 over the smooth, sensitive skin.  He switched nipples, moving back and forth, gently sucking until both were hard and puckered.   Seungri's breaths grew heavy and shuddering, his hips pressing into Seunghyun's body as he held his head against him.  
  
“Use your teeth,” he demanded.  Seunghyun did, smiling when a deep moan ripped out of Seungri in response. Seunghyun lapped away the bites, enjoying Seungri's shameless thrusts against him. “Fuck, hyung, I'm leaking so much.”  
  
“Take your pants off, then. Shirt first,”  Seunghyun suggested.  He climbed off him as Seungri pulled the tee over his head,  his hair mussing adorably in the process. Seunghyun helped work the shirt off his arms as they exchanged a quick smile; he couldn't resist landing one more peck on the corner of his mouth. Seungri bit his lip as he looked down, clearly wanting Seunghyun to follow his gaze.    
  
He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, the clear length of his cock immediately straining up and out.  Seunghyun's hands were on him with no delay, stroking and squeezing and encouraging the wet spot seeping through the cotton to grow.  Seungri bore down on his lip harder as he let his arms fall over his head, fingers curling together in anticipation.  
  
_Slow, slow..._  
  
Seunghyun slid long fingers under the waistband of Seungri's pants and briefs, tugging gently.  Seungri lifted his hips just a bit, enough for the garments to slide over the curve of his ass.  Seunghyun didn't have to see it to know it was magnificent, but damn, he couldn't deny the front of him was stiff competition.  He paused when the underwear were at his knees, just to take him in.  
  
“Ahh god, Seungri. Why are you like this.”    
  
His body had never looked better, Seunghyun decided, thighs thick and smoothly muscled. Not to mention that mouthwatering, irresistible cock between them, dark and pulsing with his desire. Seunghyun hurried to get the pants the rest of the way down.  
  
“Spin class.” Seungri smirked, smug, knowing exactly what was running through Seunghyun's mind.  He shifted his legs together slightly, then parted them a few inches.  Cordially invited.  
  
“Too sexy,” intoned Seunghyun in a grave voice, lowering his lips to Seungri's navel.  He swiped a quick tongue around the rim, provoking a wheeze of breathy laughter, enjoying the jump of Seungri's abdominal muscles and the twitch of his cock.  
  
Seunghyun ran his hands back up his legs, rediscovering the impossibly soft skin of his inner thighs.  Seungri sighed when Seunghyun took him in his mouth, lowering absentminded hands to his own chest, occasionally gripping the muscles.  Seunghyun glanced up once or twice as he paid tender attention, recalling all of Seungri's favorite spots, all the little ways to make him fall apart.  When Seunghyun's fingers made their way between his legs, nudging at the crevice between his cheeks, Seungri started to beg.    
  
“Oooh, yes, please,” he whispered.    
  
“My fingers are dry, though,” Seunghyun said, letting his breath ghost over the very base of Seungri's cock, his tongue flicking out for a quick tease at his balls.    
  
“Don't you have lube?”  Seungri started to sit up, until Seunghyun pressed down on his pubic mound with one hand.  
  
“I'm not sure if I brought any.”  He definitely had some, but he couldn't resist tormenting him just a little more.  
  
“Just lick me, then,” Seungri murmured, closing his eyes and lifting his chin toward the ceiling.  
  
“What's that?  I couldn't quite—”  
  
“Please lick me, Seunghyun, please.”  
  
“I have been,” he said, letting his voice go low and sultry. He smeared his tongue through the precum gathered at Seungri's slit, dragging the slick salt of it all the way down the underside of his cock.  Seungri squirmed and rolled his hips helplessly.    
  
“Please lick my ass.”  
  
“Ohh.”  Seunghyun pushed on the back of one thigh, lifting his leg to reveal the tender crease between his thigh and ass.  He used his tongue there, provoking a brief gasp, before pressing his teeth in a little.  Seungri laughed.    
  
“I didn't say _bite_.”  
  
“But this part is so fucking cute, Seungri.”  He bit him again, harder, looking up with a wicked smile when Seungri cried out.  
  
“Seunghyun hyung, _please_.”  
  
“Not there, huh,” he said, dragging wet lips across the cheek inward, to where he was exposed as Seunghyun continued to hold his leg up. “You want it right here.”    
  
“Fuck, yes,” came the ecstatic whisper.  
  
Seunghyun gave in, at first so barely there that Seungri's hips tilted down into the bed, the whimper coming out of him betraying his search for more sensation. And then Seunghyun began to eat him in earnest, working his lips and tongue against and into him with a nodding motion.    
  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Seungri panted, his words narrating Seunghyun's actions before they devolved into incoherent exhalations of pleasure.  Seunghyun echoed him, not caring any longer to be silent and dignified.  This was his favorite ass in the world, why be shy about it? He felt fingers steal into his hair, gripping him just to the edge of pain when an especially charged shiver would seize Seungri.  Seunghyun laved his tongue against his hole faster, filthier, until an impressive wet spot spread beneath Seungri's cheeks. Seungri's hold on him grew desperate as he writhed, practically riding his face.    
  
Seunghyun pulled away from him with a little growl of satisfaction, knowing he was still so tight but  
  
_Fuck, I've been patient enough._  
  
Seungri watched him through half-closed lids as he got to his knees again, removing his shirt with careless tugs at the buttons.  Seungri grinned when Seunghyun flipped it behind him, reaching out to help with his fly.  
  
“You've been working so hard, too, hyung,” he said, avid eyes roaming over Seunghyun's body with an approving glimmer before returning to task at hand.  
  
“I'm so sick of protein smoothies, though. Shit, that big jar of powder you gave me. What kind of birthday present was that?”  
  
“It was expensive,” Seungri said, falling back once Seunghyun's zipper was down.    
  
“That's it? You're not gonna do anything but—”  
  
“I need you to fuck me now, hyung.”  
  
“Even with no lube?”  
  
“I don't care, I—”  
  
“I'm kidding,” Seunghyun said, rising from the bed to go to his luggage.  “We're doing this properly, right.”   He turned away from Seungri, taking his pants off and ignoring the little noises he heard behind him until he had the condom on and all slicked up.  
  
He turned around to see Seungri touching himself, relishing the way his eyes went wide, then narrowed with unconcealed desire.  
  
“Seunghyun-ah,” he breathed, just audible as Seunghyun climbed back over him, their sticky skin creating heated friction wherever they touched. Whether he was speaking with relief or pleading, Seunghyun couldn't say.  He slid one lubed finger against Seungri's hole, watching his face carefully as he rubbed, increasing the pressure as gradually as possible until Seungri let him in.  The hot squeeze of him around just one finger made Seunghyun's arousal intensify with such ferocity that he felt a little lightheaded.  Seungri's blunt nails dug into the skin of his back as he went deeper, not pulling in and out but rubbing the smooth walls inside him.    
  
“So...how do you want me to do you tonight? Nice and slow?”  
  
“No. Fuck no.” Emphasized with a firm headshake.    
  
_God, you're so..._  
  
Seunghyun's heart beat faster; he felt affectionate and aggressive all at once, which wasn't unusual.  
  
“Wouldn't that be most proper, though?”  
  
“Oh my god.  You're not gonna hold that over me forever, are you?”  
  
“No...it was just a stupid joke, sort of...but I really want to know. Seungri-ya.”  Seunghyun looked at him pointedly, making sure he had his full attention instead of the finger in his ass. “I want you to be happy.”  Seunghyun slipped a second finger in on his last word.  
  
“I want it all from you,” Seungri said, his words taut with need.  “Everything.”  
  
Seunghyun laughed, spreading his fingers to open him, adding more lube until there was a satisfying wet noise with every slipping movement of Seungri's body.    
  
“Oh, just everything.  That's it.”  
  
“Seunghyun, I'm gonna die if you don't stop teasing me.”  
  
“Okay, baby, okay.”  
  
Seunghyun obliged him by slotting his hand into the soft space behind his knee, spreading his legs  wide enough for Seunghyun's hips to fit in between.  Seungri's jaw clenched when he felt Seunghyun's cock touch him, but he didn't avoid the pressure.  Instead he bore down, reaching with one arm to readjust Seunghyun's position slightly.  Seunghyun split his attention between watching Seungri's face and watching himself as he pushed inside. It was more important now than ever to take his time. God knew there'd been enough frenzy and pain in the past, that some part of Seungri even liked to be treated that way. But tonight Seunghyun wanted to make him scream for all the right reasons.  
  
Seungri's ass rubbing against him as he gripped him in that oh-so-tight, crazy heat was one of the best sensations Seunghyun could imagine.  He smiled, taking Seungri's silky firm cock in hand as he leaned forward and in, not thrusting yet but reveling in Seungri taking him, opening up for him.  He stroked his fingers slowly down, almost petting, until he was running them around his own cock, then the stretched ring of muscle.  
  
“You are so good,” he whispered against his neck, tongue sneaking out to taste the salt.  “You are so, so good.”  
  
“I know,” he whispered back, hips tilting up as he contracted around Seunghyun, squeeze and release.  Seunghyun breathed in sharply at the sensation, prompting a repeat performance and a wide, open-mouthed smile. Seunghyun returned the grin, raising up and settling a palm on either side of his shoulders, so he could watch the change of expression on Seungri's face as he began to fuck him.    
  
Seungri was never boring, never passive; he would yield, submit, come undone, but he was always with Seunghyun in the moment.  Seunghyun never worried that he was composing a grocery list in his head, or imagining past lovers. He met each thrust with a confident snap of his hips, returning Seunghyun's stare until the pleasure started to steal his focus.  
  
“Hyung, yes, right there—hard—harder,” he stuttered, after one particularly strong thrust made him lose his grip on the sheets.  He wrapped his trembling legs around Seunghyun's hips instead, hooking his ankles together and grinding wantonly against him, chasing after his pleasure with no hesitation. Seunghyun groaned, closing his eyes and drawing on every ounce of his control when Seungri started in with high, breathy cries in response to his redoubled efforts.  He must be in the right place.  
  
Seunghyun didn't realize he'd fucked him over the edge of the bed until it was too late; the blanket underneath them was this ridiculous, slippery black satin and he kept trying to get leverage by pushing with his feet, but everything just kept sliding.  One moment he was seeing the long expanse of Seungri's neck as his head tipped back into nothingness, and the next his shoulders and torso were going over under the force of Seunghyun's movements as well. Seungri caught himself, his arms bracing against the floor in the narrow space between the bed and the wall.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Seunghyun muttered, trying to keep his grip on his hips so he wouldn't go over completely, but his hands were so fucking sweaty...  And then there was Seungri's stupidly adorable laugh, mixing in with his husky voice, shaking as much from excitement as from the ridiculous position.    
  
“I'm so close, hyung! Don't stop, don't stop!”  
  
Later Seunghyun thought he probably should've made the decision with the head atop his shoulders instead of the one between his legs, but he had felt powerless to resist any request from Seungri in the moment.  He gave Seungri everything he could, hard and fast, feeling his own orgasm rush at him like a wave.  Seungri attempted to look up at the very end, his breaths tearing out of him hollow and ragged, until he let go with a final low, _done_ moan.  
  
Seunghyun watched him come all over his own stomach and chest just before he was lost to his own aching release.  The tension drained out of him, and he lost his grip.  Seungri fell with a boneless thump.  
  
“Dammit,” Seunghyun gasped, still coming down. That was the farthest thing from anyone's idea of proper or romantic or whatever.  He looked over the side, and there was Seungri on his back, pretty much wedged.  
  
“I think I'm stuck?” he managed to say.  
  
“You aren't,” Seunghyun said, taking stock of his predicament and reaching down to take his hand. He pulled up as Seungri tried to find room to maneuver, laughter overtaking him again as Seunghyun bitched.  “Why the hell is this bed so close to the wall?”  
  
Somehow they managed, Seungri clambering onto the mattress and collapsing next to him.  Seunghyun hooked one arm around his shoulders. The smell of him was heavy, male. He loved it. And there was cum on his face, too, he realized.  Must have happened when he was tipped back.  
  
He started by licking it off his cheek and jaw, provoking more giggles, eventually silencing him with his lips.  He knew Seungri didn't mind the taste.  When the kiss broke, something in Seungri's eyes made him just say it. Sort of.  
  
“I love being single with you.”    
  
His eyes watched every inch of Seungri's face for his reaction. Seungri made that undecided expression of his, blinking, his mind mulling over the possibilities.  Finally he relaxed, snuggling in under Seunghyun's arm for a few moments more.  Seunghyun sighed, savoring his acceptance; it was rare, precious.  
  
“It's late, hyung.  We should go clean up.”  
  
“I already cleaned you.”  
  
“Um,” Seungri laughed, tilting his chin down to look at himself.  “You missed a few spots.”  
  
“Stay, then. I'll take care of you.”  Seunghyun made a face as well, this one daring him to refuse.  Seungri closed his eyes as Seunghyun kissed him again, sighing out his surrender as he started to move down his body with a thorough, indulgent tongue.  
  
Not perfect, Seunghyun thought, but overall?    
  
_Good comeback._


End file.
